Kyle Broflovski
Descrição do Personagem Kyle Broflovski, dublado por Matt Stone, é um dos cinco principais personagens de South Park, juntamente com Stan, Kenny, Cartman e Butters. Ele é geralmente o deuteragonista do show, tendo Stan como protagonista, mas muitas vezes eles trocam de papéis. editarReligião Kyle é da fé judaica, mas esse detalhe não é revelado oficialmente até "Mr. Hankey, The Christmas Poo", apesar de ter sido mencionado brevemente no segundo The Spirit of Christmas (que antecede a série de televisão), e em "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride". Também foi mencionado em " An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig". Cartman regularmente faz comentários depreciativos sobre o povo judeu, muitas vezes diretamente na presença de Kyle especificamente para ofendê-lo. Kyle aparece ambivalente para o Judaísmo, e não há evidências conflitantes sobre a religiosidade de sua família - por exemplo, enquanto eles se vestem de forma semelhante a muitos religiosos judeus (Gerald, por exemplo, sempre usa um solidéu), que, aparentemente, não seguem muito os ditos da fé judaica quanto a sexualidade (Sheila Stone, mãe de Matt Stone, foi ela própria uma secular judia sefardita). A aparente indiferença de Kyle para a religião pode ser parte de seu esforço para se ajustar com os seus amigos, que são de maioria católica. Kyle é mais frequentemente defensivo do que orgulhoso de sua fé, e embora ele participe regularmente em funções de reuniões judaicas infantis, ele tem muitas vezes uma má compreensão da história, tradições e rituais de sua religião. Ele é muito ingênuo. Esta poderia ser a culpa de seus pais, que, em uma tentativa equivocada de abrigar seu filho, geralmente não discutem com ele os pontos mais delicados de sua religião. Por exemplo: • Quando ele soube que seu irmão Ike estava indo ter um Brit milá, ele estava sob o equívoco que envolveu o corte do pênis por inteiro ao invés de apenas o prepúcio. Isso apesar do fato de que Kyle ter circuncidado a si mesmo - que ele era jovem demais para lembrar disso e não perceber que ele foi circuncidado. • Depois de ver "A Paixão de Cristo", com Mel Gibson, ele disse que Cartman estava certo sobre os judeus e em sua sinagoga exigiu que os judeus se desculpassem pela morte de Cristo. Ironicamente, ele pessoalmente matou Jesus no "Fantástico Especial Páscoa", embora o ato não foi devido à malícia, mas pedido do próprio Jesus "(para que ele pudesse ressuscitar a si mesmo e salvar Stan e o "Hare Club for Men" de serem fervidos vivas como coelhos ). Kyle era inicialmente relutante em concordar com o pedido de Jesus e, preocupado quanto às implicações de um judeu matando Cristo, somente em última análise, aceitou desde que Eric Cartman nunca soubesse sobre isto, isso também ecoa a alegação não comprovada e altamente controversa que Judas traiu Cristo a pedido, não por motivos mal-intencionados. • Quando soube das condições do catolicismo para entrar no Céu, ele renunciou à sua fé na base de que se os judeus estavam certos sobre o assunto, não faria diferença se ele fosse um católico, mas se os católicos estavam certos, ele iria para o inferno por não aceitar a Cristo (ver a Aposta de Pascal). • No episódio "Chickenpox", quando seu pai lhe contou sobre como a sociedade funciona, ele pensou em uma "idéia melhor", que envolveu o envio de todos os pobres para campos de concentração para que apenas pessoas ricas vivessem. O pai de Kyle prontamente percebeu que estava sendo intolerante com as pessoas menos afortunadas do que ele e parou com isso. Isso indica que pelo menos no início de temporada da animação, Kyle não tem uma compreensão muito clara do Holocausto ou outras formas de genocídio. • Apesar de ser judeu, Kyle parece muito entusiasmado com o evento Baconalia acontecendo no local, Denny's. Cartman usou "Panquecas Cheias de Bacon" como uma tentação para colocar Kyle na Crack Baby Basketball League. Embora Kyle não fora visto comendo o bacon, o seu entusiasmo coloca em questão se ele mantém Kosher como parte de sua fé judaica. editarTalentos Segundo o Sr. Garrison, Kyle é um aluno inteligente e nota dez. Kyle, junto com os outros meninos, é retratado como tendo múltiplos talentos úteis e triviais. No entanto, em raras ocasiões, como a maioria das crianças, ele também é retratado como sendo ignorante. editarSabedoria Em "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000," Kyle começa a questionar a realidade uma vez que ele descobre a Fada dos Dentes não é real. Ele lê o que parece ser cada livro sobre a psicologia, a realidade, e a ciência escritos. No final do episódio, Kyle entra em um estado semelhante a Deus por um tempo, desaparecendo e fazendo um uma galinha-gigante esquilo aparecer. Posteriormente, no final do episódio "Cartman's Incredible Gift" Kyle grita com Cartman e os outros psico-detetives, fazendo com que as luzes se apaguem e as prateleiras atrás de sua cama de hospital a tremer e seus conteúdos a cair. editarVideo Games Kyle é muitas vezes visto jogando jogos de vídeo com Stan, Kenny e Cartman, e tem um XBOX. No episódio "Guitar Queer-o," os meninos elogiam a habilidade Kyle e Stan sobre Guitar Hero 123, e mais tarde no episódio eles passam a marca de um milhão pontos juntos em modo co-op - um feito que foi pensado para ser praticamente impossível. No episódio "Whale Whores" Kyle é mostrado tocando guitarra ou baixo no Rock Band para a música Poker Face. editarEsportes Kyle já praticou vários esportes, incluindo basquetebol, futebol, beisebol, futebol, hóquei, e dodgeball. Ele é muito talentoso atleticamente. Kyle é conhecido por ser o melhor jogador de basquete em na Escola Primária de South Park, um dos dois esportes em que Stan não é o melhor (o outro é Dodgeball, em que Pip é considerado o melhor). No entanto, no episódio "Mr. Garrison New Fancy Vagina", ele vai para as eliminatórias de todos os estado do jogo e não é rejeitado por causa de suas habilidades, mas devido ao fato de que ele é curto e judeu (também por ser baixinho e negro). Estranhamente, Kyle não estava no time de basquete em "Elementary School Musical", ainda que isto aconteceu, provavelmente para evitar Kyle ser ativo na moda. Kyle afirmou que ele quer jogar no Denver Nuggets algum dia. No time de futebol no entanto, ele é muito talentoso. Ele fez um touchdown, que comentou suas habilidades. Ele jogou como um protetor de Basquetebol, um Wide Receiver em Futebol Americano, e a segunda base no Baseball. editarMúsica Em "Hooked on Monkey Phonics" Kyle toca guitarra faz uma serenata para Rebecca, que responde atirando-lhe dinheiro. Ele também toca com a Boy Band Fingerbang em "Something You Can Do With Your Finger". E é acompanhado por Stan em sua tentativa de alcançar um milhão de pontos em modo co-op no Guitar Hero, no episódio "Guitar Queer-o". E é visto executar um número musical em "Elementary School Musical". Ele também tocou baixo em na banda dos meninos: Moop. Ele não parece ter muito sentido de ritmo em termos de dança no entanto, como em "Schmainforest Rainforest", ele continuou atrapalhando cada vez que o grupo se apresentou (embora em "Elementary School Musical" este foi contrariada pelo fato de os meninos principais realizarem uma sequência de dança longa e complicada perfeitamente). Kyle também grita para Robert Smith no episódio "Mecha-Streisand", que "Disintegration é o melhor álbum de todos!" editarHabilidades Técnológicas Categoria:Animação Categoria:Personagens